Squibs Again?
by cassandane
Summary: Han and Leia find an unexpected surprise in this post Tatooine Ghost challenge fic.


DISCLAIMER: This is a not-for-profit work created for fun. All SW characters (etc.) belong to George Lucas or Troy Denning and no infringement is intended.

This fic was originally posted at Nerfherder's Playground in response to the October Challenge.

Thanks for reading!

**SQUIBS AGAIN? **

"You're looking pleased with yourself," Leia Organa Solo said to her husband as their shuttle merged into a busy traffic lane.

Han Solo leaned closer as to share a secret he didn't want the droid pilot to hear, "Sweetheart, after what we just did-" He left the rest of the thought unspoken as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder where her wrap had slid down exposing the delicate strap of her gown.

Leia closed her eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her then twined a strand of her curled hair around his finger. They were on their way to a dedication ceremony at the Gorgoronix Museum. The museum itself had been open for a number of years and had a wide assortment of items from many different worlds, and tonight was the opening of a new Alderaanian display in a wing dedicated to the artifacts of that lost world.

The droid voice came over the speaker, "Two minutes to arrival at chosen destination. ServiCorp hopes you enjoyed your flight."

Leia straightened up in her seat and began checking the fitting of her gown as Han shrugged on his jacket. It was a recent acquisition and regardless of what his wife said, he didn't think it fit right.

As the shuttle slowed to a stop, Han and Leia stood. She smoothed out the creases in her gown and noticed Han.

"Stop fidgeting, you look-" She had intended to say 'handsome' but when he gazed back at her, her voice faltered. "You look," she whispered and the automatic door of the shuttle slid open.

Han smiled at her, reached a finger to one of the spiraling locks near her face and said, "You can show me later." His smile turned into that grin that she found both endearing and infuriating and he knew she wouldn't say any more now that they were surrounded by the vid crews hovering between the shuttle and museum.

Inside, Han wandered with Leia through the quiet museum. When she paused to look at a sculpture of what Han was sure was constructed of nerf vomit, he said, "You can take the Hutt out of a place, but you can't get rid of the stench."

"What?"

"This place," he gestured, taking in the surrounding room, "stinks. Smells like Hutts."

Leia arched an eyebrow, "Well, considering your past proximity to them, I shouldn't wonder at your ability to smell them in a warehouse that's been unoccupied for years."

"_My_ proximity?" He leaned close and inhaled. "Careful sweetheart."

Leia glanced around at the dim corridor with arching alcoves spaced throughout and realized that while she'd been focusing on individual works of art, Han had been been seeing Hutt architecture and her retort faltered. Instead, she took his hand in hers and headed towards one of the larger rooms that had been converted to hold various display panels and in no way resembled the nightmare that was Jabba's palace.

Leia paused when she saw an oversized painting of a woman in an elegant dress. The woman was seated in the formal portrait and had delicate features surrounded by her upswept hair. Looking at her, Han noticed the large blue jewel that hung around the high neckline of her gown and the joy that somehow radiated from the portrait though it was a static image. In her folded hands rested a small book, but he couldn't see the title.

"Lady Iella of Terianis 7," Han read aloud from the marker at the border of the frame.

"Iella Duree," Leia murmured still gazing at the woman in the painting. The mirth in Lady Iella's eyes seemed to promise to share a great secret if only you could listen close enough. "Before she married Lord Elryn of Terianis 7, she was a classmate during my 'Semester at Space.' Do you know their story?" She looked up at Han who stood behind her. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around around his wife.

"Friend of yours?," he asked.

"Not exactly. Iella was from Kalastar and since she was older than I was, we only had a couple of classes together. But I was there when she met Elryn and it was," Leia paused and shook her head, "as if all the air had been vacuumed from the lab. They fell in love and remained in love until the day they were both killed in a speeder crash near their estates.

"Their courtship was in the media daily: The daughter of a textiles merchant and Terianis's dashing bachelor." Leia smiled as Han made a sound in his throat. She pulled his arms closer about her. "I used to envy her a little. I never really believed in love stories until I saw her and Elryn together." She turned to face him in his embrace, "I never believed my own love story was possible, until you."

Han swallowed against the lump that was forming in his throat and closed his eyes as Leia lay a hand on the side of his face. He kissed her palm before bringing her hand to rest over his heart. In his kiss that followed, Leia felt the words he carried in his heart, felt the depth of her love returned and underlying all, his gratitude of her love.

As the kiss ended, Han said, "We'll have a better ending." He lifted a corner of his mouth and with one last glance at Iella's mirthful smile, continued on through the museum.

Down another corridor they found themselves surrounded by memorabilia from the more recent past and saw a small group of people around an orange flight suit. In the crowd was Wedge Antilles and he was recounting various tales to his eager audience becoming more and more animated with each passing moment.

"Wedge seems to be enjoying himself," Leia said and smiled. "He was so serious when I first met him. "

"That's because you scared the spit out of him," Han said. "Away from the command staff, he could hold his own. He could even keep pace with Chewie for awhile. Never ended well though."

"For Wedge or for Chewie?" Leia asked as she stopped and turned to face Han again.

"For me and the Falcon. Remember that sludge you found in the main intake vent over the galley?"

Leia frowned with distaste, "That was Wedge?"

"That was Wedge." Han took her arm again but paused when Wedge mentioned Luke.

"Wasn't this the flight suit that Biggs lent Luke when he first came onboard?" Someone had asked.

Wedge answered, "Not the flight suit, the medallion. It came from some speeder garage on Tatooine. Biggs said it would bring Luke good luck. Since Luke couldn't return it, he thought it should be here with the flight suit he wore."

Leia looked around at all the items in a neighboring display case, noticing for the first time Han's medal from the ceremony following the Battle of Yavin. She looked up at him but he was pointedly looking at the intersection of the wall and the ceiling.

When Han looked back at Leia, he shrugged but the glint in his eye carried a hint of challenge, daring her to voice a comment. Leia knew full well what his comments would be and remained silent. He looked back over to Wedge and Leia actually felt a twinge of guilt when she followed his gaze.

The command staff had given awards to all the survivors of the Battle of Yavin, but the holo copies of the farmboy and the rogue had proved the more popular. That, along with Chewbacca's refusal to accept an award, made the whole well intentioned ceremony turn into a mess as soon as the media became involved.

"Did you know you were in a story at the time? Did you ever stop to say 'I've just,' you know, 'made history?'" A woman asked Wedge. Before he could respond, the lights dimmed in the main hall signaling the time of the dedication was near.

Beings began filtering their way towards the dais which held a lectern and a covered object in front of a curtained corridor. Leia realized Han was right and this place _did_ smell.

The lights dimmed again and the crowd quieted. Leia swallowed and took a deep breath. Han squeezed her hand as the Director stepped onto the podium.

Han only half listened to the dedication, instead he focused on Leia next to him while scanning the gathered crowd. He felt Leia's grip tighten on his hand and returned his attention to the podium as the Director was finishing up his speech.

"And the centerpiece for tonight's display, which was a generous gift by an offworlder who chooses to remain anonymous, is a rare painting. Doubly rare by the nature of it's origin, this piece will hold a place of prominence in the new Alderaanian Wing. Please, be welcomed to the Gorgoronix's latest addition: _Killik Twilight_."

Leia gasped as the coverlet was pulled away from the painting. Her eyes briefly met with Han's before joining him in another scan of the room and it's alcoves.

Nothing. No one out of place. NRI Security alert, but at ease. Her force sense picked up...nothing.

Leia looked back to the moss painting. The museum patrons had filtered into the newly opened Alderaanian Wing leaving her and Han alone with _Killik Twilight._

Han grinned in wonder as he looked down at Leia. She shook her head, "But-"

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go have a look."


End file.
